Mixed up Heart
by ravenbow
Summary: Roxas is lost and confused, and he can't take it anymore. Luckily, an old friend comes and finds him. AxelxRoxas. Shounen Ai one shot.


Title: Mixed Up Heart

Author: LovelessNightmare

Another messed up version of Kingdom Hearts II by your's truly! Some of you may think that I'm messing up the story line, I don't wanna hear it, because I don't care. :) AxelxRoxas people! Hope you like it.

* * *

Summer vacation was coming to an end. Roxas woke from yet another unusual dream about Sora. He looked out the window stared towards the shining sun. 

"Only 3 days left…"

He got out of bed lazily and changed his clothes, grabbed his shoes, and went out the door heading for the Usual Spot.

He came in the entrance to find Hayner, Pence, and Olette talking away. He sat down and was graced with a grin by everyone. He happily returned the gesture.

"It's the day of the Struggle Tournament, you ready Roxas?"

"Yeah!"

Hayner and Roxas ran out of the Usual Spot, whooping like idiots and doing tricks out the door while gaining some "Are-they-insane?" glances from passersby. They stopped, looked up at each other, and laughed about nothing. They got more stares.

They came to the square of the town, finding themselves around crowds cheering on for the upcoming event. The stage was set in the middle, people on all sides screaming and clapping with joy. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas looked around, smiles on all their faces. Hayner spied Seifer and gave him a mocking wave. Seifer scowled and returned to talking with his gang. Roxas had set his eyes on Vivi. His expression, even though it was only black with big yellow eyes, blinked and stared back at Roxas. Usually Vivi hid behind Seifer. But he was right out there now, and he seemed serious. It wasn't like Vivi at all.

The first round was between Roxas and Hayner. They took their Struggle sticks from the judge, and got ready.

"…Sorry about yesterday."

Hayner stared at Roxas. "You're still worried 'bout that? Get over it!" He smiled, giving Roxas the "okay" that he needed to see.

Hayner fought all out, but Roxas had won. The crowds were cheering wildly. Roxas was standing and looking around. Everyone was yelling his name. He couldn't help but smile.

Hayner had flopped to the ground and sprawled out on the stage. He was panting and whining. "I lost?! I can't believe it!" He got up and scanned Roxas. Roxas said nothing.

"Hahah, I've taught you well!" and with that, he walked off the stage and resumed his place with Hayner and Pence, ready to cheer their pal on. But next up was Vivi and Seifer, and Roxas had to get off the stage.

Seifer and Vivi were standing in front of the judge. Seifer took his stick from him. But when Vivi was handed his, he ripped it out of the judge's hand and stalked off, getting in a ready position to fight. As Vivi stood there, relaxed but ready, he let out a quiet cackle to himself. He glanced over at Roxas.

Seifer was staring intently at Vivi. He knew something was up. "Don't mess with your elders." he warned. Vivi said nothing, his expressionless face still and unscathed by his words.

"GO!" The judge shouted, starting the match.

Vivi jumped head first at Seifer, swiping his weapon at him in multiple waves. Seifer was taken in by shock and he could barely defend his orbs. He finally got a clear shot into Vivi, making him drop an orb.

"Heh, mine!" Seifer smirked and ran towards the glowing yellow sphere. Vivi dashed in front, grabbed the orb, and twisted into a blur of blue and smacked Seifer getting a clear shot. Vivi had won the match. He left Seifer lying on the ground and walked off the stage.

Everyone was in awe, but they still hollered like animals excited with the results. Vivi took his place on the side lines and awaited the next challenger. Seifer and his gang walked by Roxas and his friends. "That's not Vivi…" Seifer said, slight anger in his voice could be heard. "…thrash'em." He walked on followed by his companions and left the square to heaven knows where.

Roxas got up onto the stage and braced himself for Vivi's fight. Vivi and he were like to animals fighting for territory. There couldn't be anymore sparks flaring through their gazes. Again, the chilling cackle of Vivi's voice could be heard.

Roxas went to attack Vivi, but then suddenly everything stopped, like time had been paused. He looked around. Everyone was a statue, caught in their positions of cheering, clapping; a smile could be seen on everyone's face, except Vivi. A brilliant white light appeared and the figure that was Vivi was now a swaying Dusk. It's zipper mouth, black in every way, hissed menacingly. Another 2 more formed around Roxas.

"What the?!"

He looked at his hand, a glow catching his eyes. The Struggle bat had turned into the Keyblade once more. "…again?" Roxas ignored it, and thanked that it was with him. He wouldn't be able to defeat the creatures otherwise. He lashed out at them with amazing strength and agility.

He had smacked the last one down, making it fade away. He was breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling with each gasp for the needed oxygen. Then, from behind him, he heard muffled clapping, as if it were being caused by gloved hands. He spun around, his deep blue gaze fixed on a clapping black figure. They were wearing a black hood over their head, but Roxas saw a few stands of brilliant red hair, almost like a spike.

"Nice job Roxas! You just love fightin'!"

Roxas was looking at him blankly.

"You really don't remember," the figure said, "It's me! Y'know; Axel." He lifted his dark hood revealing messy spiked locks of that brilliant red hair. Roxas couldn't remove his gaze from the boys shimmering emerald eyes.

Roxas said nothing but return a hurt look towards the red-haired boy's face.

"A-Axel?" Roxas stuttered, somehow feeling like the name was familiar.

He gave a puzzled smile and said "Talk about amnesia. Jeez…" as he summoned two fiery flame wheels that turned into 8-pronged shurikens. Roxas' eyes flashed and some fear washed in. And Axel noticed, giving a sort of look that was in pain.

"This is _his_ creation, right? That means we can't be dawdling on questions. You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

Roxas looked around, trying to find something, he didn't know what. He was so confused and he didn't know what to do. Anger let Axel know that. "What the HELL is going on?!" Roxas said. He could feel tears trying to push through his eyelids. He held them back as hard as he could. Axel was looking at him, with… sorrow? Roxas was even more lost than before. Roxas chucked his weapon to the ground, watching it skid in front of Axel's feet. He smirked as the blade vanished in a white light and appeared in Roxas' hand once again.

Roxas snarled in fury. He didn't want to fight this boy standing before him. He felt some strange connection to him… and he sorta liked how it felt. A feeling of knowing, maybe it was comfort. And finally, small tears reach out. Roxas couldn't hold them back anymore. "No…" He shut his eyes and turned hi head away so Axel couldn't see his face. "Why did this thing choose me?"

Axel's green eyes were full of worry, though Roxas didn't notice. The red-head reached out to him but stopped as another person formed behind Roxas. Roxas glanced up and turned around, tears streaming from his face into the air. The sun made the water glisten.

"Roxas," The man with a red outfit called, "this man speaks nonsense!" Roxas looked at the stranger and back to Axel, then back to the stranger again. His head was so messed up, the few days passed have made his heart lost. He needed to get away from here, but there was nowhere to go.

"_Roxas!_" The stranger called.

"Roxas!" That was Axel.

They both called his name, back and forth. He finally just covered his ears and fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold back more tears, unfortunately failing.

"STOP!" he finally cried into the air.

The stranger stopped, staring at Roxas to watch his next action. But Axel still pushed through to Roxas' ears. But this time, he wasn't yelling. His voice and calm and persuading. Roxas couldn't help but like the sound of his voice, it was different than before.

"Roxas…" Axel whispered caringly. He continued, "…It's me, Axel. I'm your best friend."

Roxas opened his eyes slowly, looking once at the stranger, and then he affixed his eyes onto Axel. He couldn't lift his gaze from those vibrant red locks. Axel's face was indeed different, it wasn't rough and hurt from misunderstanding. It was caring and was no longer tense.

"Please Roxas, come with me…" Axel said.

Finally, Roxas got to his feet. He was still looking Axel in the eye. Roxas' eyes were painful from the continual tears that were running. He faced the red-head and dropped his arms to his sides. They were limp with exhaustion, his ears were now uncovered. His eyelids were half closed, the tears sliding down his cheeks. Axel finally got the courage to walk to his dear friend. As he slowly stepped closer, unlike what he thought he'd do, Roxas didn't move a bit. His chest was rising and falling slowly, his breathing was still labored from his previous battle.

Now Axel only about six feet away from Roxas. Roxas didn't care about anything anymore. He slightly slanted his head downward, increasing the speed of falling tears on his face and they pattered to the ground. Axel started walking closer, closing that small gap between them. Roxas slowly let the small grip he had on the Keyblade go. It slid out of his hand and fell to the ground with a clanking sound. As it rested onto the ground, Axel had come up to Roxas. He was gazing down at him while Roxas just stared blankly into the blackness of Axel's cloak.

Axel slowly wrapped his arms around the brunettes head and pulled him close. Roxas buried his face into the warm cloth of Axel's outfit. He let out silent choking sobs as he gripped Axel's clothes. Axel's embrace on Roxas was tightened, and Roxas didn't mind one bit. He slowly sank to the floor and Axel down with him. He cradled the boy in his arms, his eyes shut and his hold warm. Roxas just sobbed all he had left. He slightly shook his head no and he couldn't help but let out more sobs. The man in red was about to say something, but Axel had formed a dark path underneath them. Axel had moved them faraway from the square, should time go back to normal again.

They sank into the ground and just out of reach before the man could get to them.

"Damn… I've lost him." He cursed more under his breathe and vanished.

* * *

The two of them were alone now. Their arms were tangled together in a lasting embrace. Roxas' choking sobs made Axel's muscles tense in pain. He was so hurt by seeing his friend breaking inside. 

"Roxas…" Axel said quietly stroking the boy's hair.

He continued whispering Roxas' name, keeping his stroke slow and warm. They were on a rooftop; Axel was sitting against a raised ledge facing away from the sunset. Roxas was lying between Axel's legs, still crying. Axel buried his face into the boy's hair and tightened his hold. They were far above the city and no one could get to them at this height. They stayed like this, and Roxas had fallen asleep in Axel's arms, wrapping his own around Axel's waist so that he wouldn't leave him. He couldn't bear to have his feelings crushed by solitude. And Axel couldn't live with losing Roxas... it had happened once too many times.


End file.
